Conventionally, there is known a “string fastener” which is a box-type string fastener so as to pass strings linearly, and wherein a coil spring is disposed at a shifted position where the coil spring is offset relative to the strings (see paragraph number [0027], FIG. 1, FIG. 15, and FIG. 16 of Patent Document 1).